The Eds
The Eds are the three protagonists in the show Ed, Edd n Eddy. The group consists of three boys sharing the same name, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who spend their days scamming the local kids for money. The Eds have a strong friendship bond which is shown at it's best in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Ed Ed is the strongest of the three protagonist Eds. He is characterized as dimwitted, genuine-hearted, and absentminded. He often blurts out obscure references and statements unrelated to the current story or conversation, or are humorously twisted due to him misconstruing the situation. Ed has a hard time telling the difference between his movies and comics and reality. Eddy often makes use of this shortcoming to convince Ed to do various tasks. Ed can also easily be manipulated by his little sister Sarah, due to his immense fear/respect for her, and her repeated threats to "tell mom" on him. Ed has superhuman strength, although so do several of the characters at certain times. He is capable of lifting cars, refrigerators, and houses. He has rare moments of insight. In "Hand Me Down Ed," when using the boomerang he appears as knowledgeable as Edd. Like all the other boys in the cul-de-sac, save Jimmy and Rolf, he has a crush on Nazz. He once drew a picture of her head on his belly in the hopes it would impress her. He is addicted to gravy as seen in "All Eds are Off." He says it is "a way of life." He also loves buttered toast, so much he has one as a brain, revealed in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". Edd See: ''Edd'' Eddy Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. An ill-tempered and greedy con artist, he goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does for money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has a teacher's comment page filling up the whole back. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac, unlike with Ed this is more than likely that this is because of no effort on his part rather than a lack of intelligence considering his ability to think up scams. Eddy loves his retro-styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He probably enjoys cooking, often offering to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though treating his friends this badly, it has been expressed that Eddy really does care for his friends and feelings deep down. One example was in the episode "A Fistful of Ed," when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Double D alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time, even the one minute it takes to microwave a burrito in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly up to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he falsely accused Ed and Edd in the episode "The Luck of the Ed" when Eddy thought that they were working for Kevin whom Eddy thought was trying to steal his magazines, and unless tell they tell them where the magazines were, Eddy will destroy the other two Eds' most prized possessions. He also has a huge crush on Nazz (or so it seems) and talks in some episodes about his brother. Unlike most of the time, Eddy does have his rare moments of compassion. Such as in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed," where he is seen concerned or afraid that he might have knocked Ed's head off with a golf club, and how he had let Edd sleep over at his house in the episode "Momma's Little Ed." He and Double D have also been seen saving Ed from an enraged Rolf in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." Eddy also thought that Edd had enough when he got beaten up by Jimmy in "A Fistful of Ed" that he got the Kankers to just drop him and leave (a rare event). Due to Eddy's selfishness, however, the others do not look at his very few selfless achievements. Category:Eds